


The Site

by Mirandarexpaigefrey



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandarexpaigefrey/pseuds/Mirandarexpaigefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of meters below the oceans surface, something is happening that no one saw coming. Death upon death a mystery is coming to life as a team tries to figure out the solution to its resolve before their untimely death comes crawling to them. Site through site you will be captured by their tactics on trying to solve the problems that lie before them. Can you hold your breath before you are taken next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eve; The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story Inspired by the video game Soma, one of my favorite games and something that still manages to give me chills. I hope you like it!

_“Medic’s log #4589-2, date is August fifteen, 2065. Chief Medical Officer Fox reporting at 03:00. Another crew member was found dead in the transit station. That makes it the fourth this week.”_

 

Melanie Fox rubbed a hand down her face, her lack of sleep was evident in her usually soothing voice as she recalled the day’s events. She sat in the dining hall, 9,400 meters below the ocean surface, a mile east of the Mariana Trench where one other research site like her’s rested deep in the black abyss. She had been down here for years, helping with the crew’s physical injuries as well as psychic evaluations. 

 

_“Marco Hansen of site Eve was found last night at 20:25 in a tram arriving to site Abzū. He was discovered on the floor, blood leaking from his tear ducts as well as his nose and ears. My first thought was that there was a breach in his suit and the pressure became too much for his body to handle. My team, Dr. Campbell, Dr. Vollmer and myself set to work, starting with an MRI but his brain was simply mush, no solid structure to go by, everything was dark. Dr. Vollmer suggested that we start a TBI examination. I assisted Dr. Campbell with wheeling Hansen to the examination room and there we drilled into his skull to find his blood had become black and sticky.” _She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes and remembering the horrible sight before her.__

 

She stopped the recording and brushed back her hair. The lack of sleep was getting to her, as it was with all the other crew mates, or what was left of them. They had been given medication to assist and it seemed to help, but with the insomnia also came the paranoia. The fears they all had of their isolation from the rest of the world and the looming threat of their power running out. They had limited food before the massive quakes started and even now with the surviving members of other sites around the world, things quickly became crowded, loud and uncomfortable. But with all these deaths, things had started to quickly become more open, a new person died every day and Melanie was no closer to the answer. In all honesty, she was terrified, what if it was a plague, a biological warfare tactic that happened to be transferred by the processed water? What if they were all already infected and everyone was just a ticking time bomb, then no one was safe.

 

A sob broke through her lips as her mind raced to come up with an answer. Nothing made sense to her and she felt like her job was at risk, though no one was going to take it from her. Everyone was gone, her children, her husband, they died long after she was sent to the bottom of the ocean. Here, she was given a 24/7 job and a new husband, everyone was paired in case of an emergency. Her partner just happened to be Dr. Vollmer, he was a Harvard and got his Doctorate in Nutrition but quickly earned his place in Neurophysics. Before the sites became inhabited, he was the one working with developers to create meals and supplements for the crew members. He had also left behind a wife and children, one unborn. He made a good partner, hardworking and attentive. 

 

She looked at the monitor to check the time, an hour had past and soon Dr. Vollmer would be getting ready for the next shift. She stood from the chair and started the coffee for him, chewing on her bottom lip. She worried about telling him her thoughts, what he would think. She took a deep breath, then everything was black.


	2. Eve; Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on? With site Abzu in the dark, what's happening inside site Eve?

Paige Hansen sat up in her bed, her short, dark hair sticking up wildly. Her skull pounded with the pressure of what felt like a thousand tons. She checked her comm pad for any messages from her brother. He was supposed to bring a sample of what they dug up to the doctors at Abzū to study and eventually send to site Adria for further research. Nothing but the usual daily reminders and her alarm, which she was once again awake before, but nothing from Marco. A small knot of worry formed in the pit of her stomach but it quickly went away when her lights were turned on and the scent of coffee wafted through the room. Her eyes looked up to find her fellow crew mate Nicholas Anderson holding her mug in his hand. 

 

_“You look like shit, what was it this time?” _He walked to her, carefully sitting on the edge of her bed before handing her mug into her awaiting hand. They have been friends for years and out of all those years, she could tell him anything. She chose to remain quiet for the moment, savoring the heat that radiated through her. Nick watched her, patient and waiting as she gathered herself.__

 

_“Marco hasn’t checked in with me and I’m just wondering if he made it safe. That’s all.” _She threw the blanket from her legs and sat beside Nick, her bare legs exposed to the cold chill that you’d expect from the darkest, deepest point of the ocean. It took her the longest time to adjust, but it’s not like site Abzū was just a walk around the corner. Nope. It took an hour of a slow descent into the trench via climber, a long sort of elevator that helps adjust to the pressure the further down it went.__

 

The job at site Eve was to dig into the base of the Mariana Trench and send periodic evaluations of sediments, rock or any organic matter to Adria to study. The samples used to be evaluated right in the Eve science wing, but Dr.See had a mental breakdown and killed herself with Ammonium Hydroxide she found in the lab and a whole bottle of her prescribed Clomipramine. She was dead before anyone found her. Since then, every month, Dr. Fox visits and gives everyone a little therapy session, which Paige abhors. It’s not like she detests Dr. Fox, she just doesn’t like being mentally poked and prodded by someone who thinks they’re better. 

 

Nick quickly interrupted her silence with a squeeze to her thigh. _“I’m sure he’s fine, Marco is tough. He probably got so exhausted that he fell asleep as soon as he got to Abzū. That or he’s in bed with Jane.” _He winks at the look of disgust on Paige’s face before quickly planting a kiss on her cheek. Her body relaxed as he resumed his ministrations to make her forget her worries. Before his kiss could travel elsewhere, her comm pad sounded with a message. It was an urgent tone, accompanied with a flashing screen. She typed in her identification code before playing the video message. Dr. Vollmer’s face appeared, looking more tired than ever, dark spots gathered under his eyes and a frown was set upon his face.__

 

_“Paige Hansen, I regret to inform you that at 20:25, your brother, Marco Hansen, was found dead in the tram outside of site Abzū. Upon examination, we discovered that his brain had gone through some type of trauma. A sticky substance was found on his fingers and his brain was liquified. Since Marco Hansen has no next of kin, it was decided that you were to be the one contacted. Dr. Fox and I request that you take some time to grieve, but afterwards, take a trip to Abzū, say your goodbyes and stay for questioning. We have already begun the search though Mr. Hansen’s video logs, if you remember anything important, please don’t hesitate to-” _The recording stopped and a warning showed up on the screen.__

 

**RELAY OUT OF RANGE.**


End file.
